


Bones and Pieces

by naughtyshipper



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bara Sans, Blood, Comfort/Angst, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Toll Sans/Smoll Reader, domestic angst, period, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:17:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6446173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naughtyshipper/pseuds/naughtyshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are just some cutesy fluff chapters with no plot. I take suggestions and give credit to them!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bones and Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> ~CHAPTER ONE~  
> ~A BLOODY MESS~
> 
> !WARNING!  
> CONTAINS READER GETTING THEIR PERIOD! VERY FLUFFY! NO BLOOD KINKS IN MY SWAMP! ( only in my nsfw drabble ;) )  
> NUDITY AND SLIGHT TOUCHING, NOT IN ANY SEXUAL WAY!

You woke up in a boney embrace. Sans' warm body pressed up against you, keeping you warm in this winter wonderland. His long breaths landed on your neck, the hairs on your neck shoot up in response. Sans and you have been together for around a year and a half now, and have helped each other through hard times, comfort each other after nightmares and share secrets that even Sans wouldn't dare tell his brother. You were his everything and he was your's too. Your relationship was stable and close, not like some of his past ones. They usually just came over from time to time and used him, never understanding his actual self. But with you, he could tell you anything. You felt Sans stir as he tightened his arm around you, pulling your body closer to his. He rubbed his skull into the pillow.

 

"mornin' sunshine." Sans sniffed into your hair, he often did that, just randomly smell you. You just figured that it was a monster thing, but you rather liked it.

 

"Morning sleepy bones." You replied in a hoarse whisper. "What's the time Mister Sans?" He lifted his arm reached beside you, where your phone was laying. You turned around and waited for his answer, but mostly to his face when he turned on your screen. You made sure to have your brightness all the way up before going to bed.

 

"well, the time is- " He choked on nothing, light shining so brightly in his face. His eyes closed into a squint. You chuckled loud enough for him to hear. "haha babe. real funny. but the time is 5:04am if you really wanted to know."

 

Sans turned it off and placed it back on the table. But when retracting his arm, his face turned pale. His eyes became pure black, his body trembled, and he started to sweat. Before you could ask what was wrong, he hoisted you up into his arms and ran into the bathroom. Quickly flicking on the lights, he placed you down carefully and stripped your clothes.

 

"Whoa big guy! What are you-HEY!" He ripped off your panties and slid his fingers up your slit. You whimpered at the sudden touch.

 

".... you're bleeding." Sans said in a shaky breath.

 

ohh. OHH! HOW DID YOU FORGET! IT WAS COMING SOON! Oh gosh the poor guy, you always hid it from him! He doesn't even know what it is, probably. And now he sees you bleeding! You just sat there horrified, not able to think of the right words. You were never really that great at explaining stuff, especially if it was a personal, female thing. You saw Sans turn off the water to the tub, but when did he even turn it on? Good job paying attention  to your surroundings. He took off your shirt and bra, suddenly feeling exposed, you tried to cover yourself up.

 

"shh, it's okay baby. i've got you. i don't think i can bandage you.... down there." Sans cleared his throat and looked away blushing. "so, i'll just keep my finger here and you just lay down in the water. okay?" Oh golly. He was too sweet.

 

"S-sans." Your voice shook around nervously. Sweat beading down from your forehead. Butterflies flew around in your stomach as an invisible force clung to your throat, not allowing you to speak for a short while. "yes?" Sans finally answered.

 

"Don't worry about this i-" He quickly cut you off, "baby, i know you don't like being taken to hospital but," Your face became as white as his.

 

"I don't need to go to hospital. I'm on my," Gulp, "period."

 

"period?"

 

"Yeah, well you see. While a woman is fertile, her ovaries send out an egg into her uterus. It waits there for a while, preparing to become a fetus. If nothing happens during that time, the blood lining will come out and flow for around 3 to 5 days. I have been hiding this from you cause I didn't want to worry you about it. And also I get huge moodswings so.... that is something." You explained to the best of your abilities.

 

"oh." He removes his finger from where your entrance was. "so, does it hurt?"

 

"Not all the time, we have these things called 'cramps' that are fucking annoying. Our muscles contract or something and it happens, I guess. Some women don't get them, some do, depending on family history most of the time. I, for one, HAVE THE WORST ONES EVER. But it is normal."

 

"so... do you uh... what do you need?" Sans asked with a gentle tone, he was always empathetic towards you. It was sweet.

 

"I need pads, junk food and lots of hugs." 

 

"alright babe. but why junk food?" He asked in curiosity.

 

"It doesn't hurt to have, does it?" You winked before both of you started laughing.

 

"Gah fuck!" Pain in your lower abdomen seized up.

 

"hey! are you okay?"

 

"Hah, yeah. Just the cramps. They basically disable me for a work week." You tried to laugh to lighten the mood, but that hurt even more. You weren't lying about it either, sometimes the pain was so bad, you vomit, get dehydrated, cry and sometimes your emotions get to the better of you and you become a splash zone of bitchiness. Sans slowly rubbed your back.

 

"well, i'm here for you." He guided you towards his chest, your naked form pressed up against him. Your fingers slowly traced along his bones, sending shivers up his spine. He smirked and did the same to you. Sans picked up a towel and started drying your now curly hair. Water that was dripping from your skin rippled throughout the room. He slowly traced down to your torso and legs. He clothed you and carried you into the living room.

 

* * *

 

 

You groaned in pain. Sans turned around from his coffee with a worried look plastered on his face.

 

"is it hurting you again?" He walked over and rubbed your stomach. You nodded.

 

"you know, you look cute all rugged up in these blankets. you're just so beautiful." His words teased you as endless praises filled your ears. You tried crawling into his lap but failed halfway. So only your upper body laid on his boney body. Sans chuckled, leaving you there for his entertainment as he watched you commando crawl the rest of the way. You puffed your cheeks in annoyance of him not helping, but soon forgave him after he started rubbing your head slowly. Sans loved watching you all sleepy and tired, it made him feel the need to protect you. You just looked so fragile and timid in his eyes, it makes him attracted to you.

 

"...Hey Sans?" You asked for him in a sleepy daze.

 

"yeah babe?" Sans answered.

 

"I think I'm bleeding on you." 


End file.
